En medio del camino
by lhbarba
Summary: El viaje soñado


En Medio del Camino

** "Nunca creí en los amores a primera vista, es más, pensé que estaban locos aquellos que creían en ello... hasta que me paso a mi..."**

Por fin después de mucho tiempo de dejarlo a un lado…justo ahí, en ese pequeño rincón en donde todos guardamos los deseos ocultos; Candy subió a su carro y tomo carretera.

-Solo será una semana- explico en su casa

-De verdad que necesito estas vacaciones- le dijo a su jefe

-Es un tiempo para mí- se dijo a sí misma.

Una mochila con lo esencial, un tanque lleno de gasolina y la aventura comenzó. Por una semana, viajaría por todas esas carreteras aledañas de su estado que siempre le habían llamado la atención, y que nunca utilizaba por querer ahorrar tiempo.

Se detendría a comer cuando lo necesitara y dormiría en alguno de esos pequeños hostales que más de una vez alcanzo a ver en alguna colina alejada del camino.

El primer día fue espectacular, la vista era genial y el clima era tan delicioso, que no resistió el impulso de bajar la ventana para que su mano bailara con el viento.

A mediodía, se detuvo en un pequeño restaurant, uno de esos que siempre vemos en las películas, mas en la vida real es difícil encontrar.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta, lo vio. Estaba solo en la barra tomando un café y un sándwich. Era guapo, si. Pero lo que de verdad le llamo la atención, era la pequeña cabecita de un animalito que se asomaba de su chaqueta de cuando en cuando a mordisquear un trozo de su comida.

Cuando él se dio cuenta del escrutinio del que era objeto, le dedico una sonrisa, y un gracioso gesto para que compartiera su complicidad.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, fue cuando se detuvo a llenar el tanque de gasolina, ella estaba pagando en la caja cuando lo vio entrar.

El lugar repentinamente se encogió con su sola presencia. Era alto… muy alto. Tenía el cabello rubio como el trigo que está a punto de ser cosechado; y unos ojos, tan azules como el cielo en la primavera.

Como si la hubiera sentido él dirigió su mirada directamente a donde Candy estaba, le sonrió y se fue a buscar lo que fuera por lo que hubiera entrado.

Los siguientes días, fueron una serie de encuentros y desencuentros entre Candy y el extraño. Unas veces se toparon en la entrada de un restaurant o en alguno de los miradores que había en la orilla del camino. Tal parecía que sin quererlo, se habían convertido en compañeros de viaje.

Aun así, y sin presentarse ella se dio cuenta de que él viajaba en su motocicleta, solo acompañado por ese curioso animalito que vio salir de su chaqueta el primer día, una mofeta a la que llamaba Puppet.

En una de esas paradas, el carro de Candy se negó a seguir. Simplemente se detuvo y ya no quiso dar marcha. Ahí se encontraba ella, en medio del camino, rodeada de sembradíos.

Se paro en medio de la nada sin saber qué rumbo tomar. El último rastro de humanidad lo había dejado atrás en la gasolinera que vio 15 millas antes.

Diablos!, solo el ruido de algunos gorriones la acompañaban- Y ahora para donde?- se pregunto.

Poco a poco un ronroneo comenzó a escucharse, mismo que fue aumentado en volumen hasta que frente a ella se detuvo la motocicleta del extraño que constantemente se encontraba

-Problemas señorita?- pregunto el aun con el casco puesto.  
-Si, se detuvo este carcajo y no sé que tenga  
-Si quiere, puedo llevarla de regreso a la gasolinera y de ahí le mandan una grúa

Ella dudo un poco en subir a es motocicleta... digo, años de enseñanza en donde te dicen que no aceptes nada de los extraños, dejan huella en cualquiera.

-Puppet- dijo el joven mientras la simpática mofeta se asomaba por entre su ropa- la señorita no me tiene confianza.  
-No es eso... es que a mí me enseñaron a no confiar en los extraños.  
-Bueno pues para que no seamos tan extraños nos presentaremos- y mientras se quitaba el caso y le extendió la mano- Albert Andrew a su servicio y a ella es la señorita Puppet... aunque creo que la conociste en el restaurant el otro día.  
-Si... bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy Candice White… Pero puedes llamarme Candy.  
-Bueno, entonces sube  
-Pero... sin casco?  
-Oh! perdón- dijo el haciendo un gesto gracioso- se dirigió a una de las mochilas laterales de su moto y saco un pequeño casco al que Candy se le quedo mirando extrañada, y le dijo  
-Voy a parecer niña en bicicleta.  
- Pero en una con clase - le completo el- mientras se subía nuevamente al vehículo

En tan solo unos minutos ya estaban en la gasolinera, y una hora después el mecánico del lugar, les daba la terrible noticia... había que cambiar una de esas misteriosas partes que por mas pequeñas que sean cuestan lo mismo que un riñón comprado en el mercado negro.  
Pero lo peor era el tiempo que el hombre tenia contemplado gastar en la compostura... cuatro días. Gastados en lo que ordenaba la pieza, la recibía, la montaba... los descansos y claro que como se atravesaba un domingo, pues hay que respetarlo.

Ahí quedaban sus vacaciones soñadas... perdidas en un pueblo en medio de la nada, mientras su carro se consumía todo el salario de un mes.

Albert y Puppet miraban sin atreverse a interrumpir a una acongojada Candy que caminaba de arriba para abajo frente a su carro, mientras murmuraba una gran cantidad de adjetivos contra el carro, los mecánicos y las vacaciones arruinadas.

-Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?- se aventuro a preguntar.  
-No, gracias... ya se me echo a perder el viaje-  
-A donde te dirigías-  
-En realidad a ningún lado, eran mis "vacaciones soñadas"- dijo mientras hacía exagerados movimientos con los brazos- y claro que ahora están arruinadas.  
-Bueno, yo en realidad tampoco tengo un destino definido... si quieres puedes acompañarnos en lo que tu carro es arreglado  
-Me temo que eso sería muy encajoso de mi parte Albert... pero gracias.  
-Esta bien, además creo que Puppet ya se aburrió de mi  
-Mmm! ... no se... no nos conocemos  
- Eso es verdad- dijo él mientras ponía cara de espato y daba un paso hacia atrás- capaz que eres una asesina serial, que asalta a los pobres motociclistas que como yo transitamos por los caminos vecinales.  
-No bromees... que lo mismo va para ti.  
-Como gustes... tú eliges si perder tus vacaciones en este turístico pueblito o prefieres tener una aventura.

Cinco minutos después, la motocicleta de Albert arranco con un acompañante extra.

El viaje con Albert y Puppet fue una experiencia liberadora para Candy. Quien diría que viajar en moto sería tan divertido... claro que era cansado y con el casco abierto termino por tragarse más de un bicho, pero en general no había queja alguna.

Además, ese hombre era extremadamente organizado, traía de todo en sus mochilas y sabia a que lugares llegar a pasar la noche.

Pero lo que más sorprendente, era el tono de familiaridad con que los dueños de dichos hoteles trataban al joven. Más tarde Albert le explicaría que cada año se tomaba dos semanas de vacaciones de su trabajo, para hacer algo parecido a lo que ella tenía en mente... un viaje sin destino fijo, sin preocupaciones.

No hablaron mucho de ese aspecto laboral de sus vidas... parecía que más bien les pesaba. Pero de lo que si hablaron sin fin, fue de sus respectivas familias y de como muchas veces es mejor no tomarlos con tanta seriedad.

El ultimo día, antes de regresar por el carro de Candy, en lugar de llegar a un hostal, Albert se dirigió a una pequeña reservación en donde acamparían a la Luz de las estrellas.

-Tu vida no está completa- le dijo el rubio, hasta que no has dormido al menos una vez a la intemperie.  
-Tú dirás- le contesto ella, pues había aprendido a confiar en él.

Era extraño el sentimiento que la embargaba. Pues si bien, no tenía más que un corto tiempo de conocer a Albert, sentía que la separación del día siguiente sería muy difícil.

Prepararon una fogata y se sentaron a cenar mientras platicaban un poco de todo y de nada. Por fin Candy se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué de estos viajes anuales.

-En mi familia hay mucho protocolo- comenzó a explicar- y en estos días festejo mi cumpleaños, pero quedarme en casa, significaría tener que asistir a una gran y formal cena en donde probablemente mis tías, andarán buscándome novia.  
-Y no deseas casarte Albert?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
-No es eso, es que me gustaría hacerlo con alguien que sea mas afín con mis gusto, que pueda atreverse a salir de viaje sin planificarlo- y mientras la miraba a los ojos, le pregunto- Y tu Candy... que buscabas en este viaje?  
-No lo sé- contesto algo indecisa- es algo que siempre he querido hacer y en cuanto vi la oportunidad decidí tomarla.  
-Es divertido verdad?-contesto el sonriendo-  
-Si... además-dijo con timidez-en el camino conocí a Puppet... a ti... y viéndolo bien, no te di regalo de cumpleaños!  
-A veces la vida te sorprende en medio del camino y te trae regalos sin esperarlos- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a besarla.

La joven no se negó, pues ahora se daba cuenta de que comenzó a querer a su compañero de viaje, desde el primer día en que lo vio en ese restaurant dándole de comer a Puppet.

Albert tuvo razón, pensó Candy al día siguiente. La vida se veía diferente luego de dormir bajo las estrellas, acompañada solo por una fogata y los labios de alguien como él.

Pero ahora, a la luz del día... Que pasaría?

Mientras recogían y el rubio platicaba con el dueño del lugar. Candy pensaba en los giros del destino y en cómo había terminado su viaje junto a un completo desconocido al que ya comenzaba a extrañar...Era tan endiabladamente guapo, que no podía creer que estuviera ahí frente a ella.

Justo ahora se le acercaba, con esa sonrisa que le provocaba un nerviosismo instantáneo.

-Que tienes?- le pregunto el  
-Y ahora que sigue?  
-Pues vamos por tu carro-  
-Y después?-pregunto con miedo  
-Después ya veremos-agrego él mientras le daba un último beso y se ponía su casco

Por fin llegaron nuevamente a la gasolinera, donde el mecánico les comunico que el auto estaba como nuevo y que probablemente ya no volvería a fallar... al menos de esa pieza.

Candy termino de pagarle al hombre y temerosa se dirigió con Albert.

-Entonces-dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano- nos vemos.

Albert sonrió, tomo su mano y la jalo hasta que se encontraron y murmurando contra sus labios, le dijo- Mas pronto de lo que piensas.

Los días comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de siempre en la vida de la chica...Casa...Trabajo...Familia... Casa. Poco a poco trataba de dejar en el olvido a Albert, pues pensaba que era muy probable que el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Una mañana, un paquete cuadrado, pesado y sin remitente, llego a la oficina de la joven. Quien por más que lo trato, no logro que el mensajero le dijera de donde venia o quien lo había mandado.  
-Señorita yo solo entrego- le dijo el muchacho- y mientras eso no sea una bomba, me tiene sin cuidado que traiga.

Ella le soltó algo parecido a un bufido, que convenció al empleado de mejor no solicitar propina.

Gran sorpresa se llevo cuando al abrir el paquete, lo que la joven encontró, fue un precioso casco de motociclista, acompañado de una nota que solo decía "Mira por tu ventana"

No necesito hacerlo para saber de quien provenía el regalo y mejor tomando el casco en sus manos, decidió correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida principal, en donde Albert Andrew la esperaba recargado en su moto.

-Creo que con el casco abierto tragaste muchos bichos- le dijo apenas la vio  
-Sip!... creo que hasta les agarre gusto.  
-Y que piensas? ... te gustaría acompañarme otra vez?  
-Por cuánto tiempo?- le pregunto ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos-

Albert tomándole el mentón con delicadeza para que lo mirara, le dijo- El que tú quieras...

Candy sonrió, pues estaba completamente segura de que a partir de ahora, ya no mediría el tiempo en solitarias horas... sino en días felices.

FIN 


End file.
